


Dance Lesson

by SidheLives



Series: WolfHunt Side Works [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Lessons, wolfhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidheLives/pseuds/SidheLives
Summary: Written based on the prompt "Dorian, Josie, or Vivienne teaching the Inquisitor to dance in preparation for the ball in Orlais (can be shippy, friendly, or tense, depending on your Inquisitor!)."Takes place in the same universe as my Wolfhunt work.
Relationships: Female Lavellan & Dorian Pavus
Series: WolfHunt Side Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835539
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Dance Lesson

"Is this really necessary Dori?"

Dorian looked aghast. "You're joking, yes?"

Athim narrowed her eyes at him. "No, I'm not. We're going to this… thing," she gestured vaguely with one hand, "to stop the assassination of Empress Celene. We are not going to dance."

"You're being naive, again, if you think dancing won't be necessary, Athy dear. This is the Orlesian court. Dancing, both literal and metaphorical, is their bread and butter. 

Athim crossed her arms and looked skeptical. "And where exactly in our plan does me dancing come in?"

Dorian put his hands on his hips. "Some noble is going to assume the best way to make a fool of the wild elven mage will be to drag you onto the dance floor. The opinion of the court is worth more than gold and your credibility would be destroyed."

"It can't be that hard."

"Have you ever danced before?"

She opened her mouth, then shut it again. Dancing had not been covered in Deshanna's lessons.

Dorian watched her expression with a smug look on his face. Athim pursed her lips in annoyance.

"This is a waste of time Dori."

Dorian put his hands up in mock defeat and gave an exaggerated sigh. "Have it your way then." He raised one eyebrow at her. "I can think of a certain unwashed apostate hobo who might be disappointed to miss out on the chance to dance with you however."

Athim paled.

"Show me what to do."

Dorian laughed triumphantly. "He's made you easier to manipulate you know. You should watch that."

"Shut up and teach me how to dance."


End file.
